A Hardy Boys Story
by SchoolBoredom
Summary: Frank flies to Hawaii and on his way back the plane he is on explodes. Nancy's cousin rescues him and calls Nancy and asks her to come to Hawaii to help identify him. Joe bumps into Nancy as he flies to Hawaii to find out what happened to Frank. they learn what happened to him and when Frank wakes up he returns home with Joe. one shot, title sucks, R&R please and be nice with it


_Annie: And we are back with a new one-shot!_

 **SB/Kierra: Why are we doing this one? We haven't finished the story we have on hold.**

 _Annie: I know we haven't finished it. I lost my muse for it and this one was in a notebook that I wanted to type out and get out there since I wrote the whole outline for it from start to finish._

 **SB/Kierra: Oh, I see. We don't own anything except our OC's.**

 _Annie: Sorry if it seems rushed that is just how it came out. Enjoy it anyway!_

* * *

It was a warm day in Hawaii as a teenager walked into a building, half wishing that his little brother could be with him. He smiled at the woman behind the desk as she looked up at him.

"May I help you?" she asked the teen who had brown hair and eyes.

"I'm looking for Leroy Jefferson, I have something to give to him." He answered her.

"Is he excepting you?" the lady asked him.

"Yes, my father, Fenton Hardy told him that I would be coming down here." He replied.

"And your name?" she asked.

"Frank Hardy." He said.

"One moment." She said.

"Okay." Frank said.

"Mr. Jefferson? There is a Frank hardy to see you? Okay I'll tell him. You can go see him, he is free at the moment, his office is down the hall third door on your left." The lady said as she picked up a phone and called someone before telling Frank were he needed to go.

"Thank you." He said.

"Your welcome." She replied as she watched him walk down the hall she had pointed to.

Once he found the third door on the left he knocked and was told to enter and he smiled at the man who stood up from behind the desk.

"Welcome, Frank. Where is your brother Joe? I thought the two of you would have come together." Mr. Jefferson said.

"He wanted to come but he came down with the flu two days ago, he's got a fever of 103.2, the it's been going around Bayport for the past couple of months." Frank explained.

"I see, well I hope he gets better soon. You have the file from your father?" Leroy said.

"Yeah, it's right here." Frank said as he handed the file over to him.

"Thanks, it looks like your father added to what I had asked him to give me. He always made sure he had more than enough information on something." Leroy said.

"I better head to the airport to catch my flight home." Frank said.

"Yes, you should, take care and tell your father I said hello." Leroy said as he walked Frank to the door.

"I will." Frank agreed as he left and waved goodbye to the lady at the desk who waved back.

Once Frank was on the plane as it taxied to the runway to take off, a weird feeling came over him; it was a feeling of dread, like something bad was going to happen. He could not shake the feeling as the plane took off and then he noticed that the plane was having trouble. Other people were noticing it as well and everyone was starting to worry as the plane started to jolt weirdly as everyone started to freak out before the cockpit exploded and disappeared from the sky as they started falling from the plane. The last thing Frank saw was the water rushing up to him.

* * *

She lived in Hawaii her whole life, and she had her 3 friends were out in her boat that she owned when they heard an explosion and saw that a plane had blown up in the air above the ocean.

"Olivia, call it in, we're going to rescue as many people as we can." She said to her one friend.

"On it, Ally." Olivia said as Allison or Ally for short drove the boat closer to the plane wreckage.

"Jess, take the wheel and hold it steady." Allison said.

"I got." Jess said as she took the wheel from her as she stripped her shirt and shorts off to reveal her two piece bathing suit that she had on underneath as her last friend did the same.

"Lynn, you go that way and I'll that that way." She said to her other friend who had stripped down to her bathing suit as well

"Okay." Lynn said.

The two jumped into the water and swam to the closet people to check on them, the person Lynn came to first was dead and she moved to the next one, who was alive, she got the person who was a child, no older than 10 back to the boat and Olivia helped her get on the boat. The first person Allison got to was Frank and he was alive and she pulled him to the boat.

"We have only room for one more person before we head back to shore." Allison said.

"I'll go back in." said Lynn as the Allison nodded and she jumped back into the water and got an adult female over to the boat.

"Jess, take us back." Allison said once Lynn was on the boat.

"Got it." Jess replied as she drove the boat back to the dock where a bunch of ambulances waited to take survivors to the hospital, the coast guard was out pulling the dead from the water as other people were pulling survivors from the water and the police where there to take statements from the witnesses, which included the people on the boats who were helping the coast guard.

After they handed the three they pulled from the water the four girls went back out to see if they could pull anyone else from the water. By the end of the day the four girls learned that there had been only 148 people on the plane when it blow up and only 20 people survived the explosion. Nineteen people had ID's and their families were notified but only one did not have his id, the first person that Allison had pulled over to her boat was the only one not identified. Allison felt that he looked like someone her cousin Nancy told her about, but she wasn't sure if it was him or not.

* * *

Joe wished he could have gone with Frank to Hawaii but since he had come down with the flu two days ago, he couldn't since he had a fever of 103.2, he was currently in the living room watching the news with his father as the news talked about the plane that blew up as it was in the air above the ocean as was heading to the California before heading to an airport an hour's drive from Bayport.

"Fenton, wasn't Frank supposed to be on that plane?" his mother asked as she came into the living room from the kitchen.

"I hope not, Laura." Fenton said to his wife.

"I think he was... I have a feeling that he was on it." Joe told his parents as he coughed a bit.

"I pray he is okay." Laura said as she hoped with all her heart that her oldest child was still alive. Frank took after her husband in looks while Joe, her youngest took after her in looks with the blonde hair and blue eyes.

Joe also wished that Frank was alive; the two of them helped their father with detective work, sometimes they would solve a mystery that had nothing to do with their father's work and sometimes it had everything to do with it. Once the two finished high school and college they would officially join their father in the detective business.

* * *

Four days later Joe was well enough to fly out to Hawaii to see if he could learn what had become of his brother. He had been itching to go sooner but since he had the flu, he was stuck at home which left him annoyed to no end. Their friends who learned of the plane explosion asked if he knew anything about Frank, where he had been on it or not and if he had survived.

"Joe, it that you?" came a female voice that he knew well enough which caused him to smile for the first time in a while.

"Nancy, it's good to see you." He said as he turned to face the strawberry blonde haired and blue eyed female.

"Where are you headed? Is Frank with you?" Nancy asked him.

"I'm alone today. Frank is the reason I'm heading to Hawaii. Our father asked him to fly out to Hawaii to deliver something to a friend of his who moved out there a couple of years ago and he was supposed to be on the plane that exploded four days ago." Joe told her with a sad sigh.

"Oh Joe, I'm sorry. Why weren't you with him?" Nancy asked as they headed to their plane.

"I was sick; I had come down with the flu two days before Frank left for Hawaii. I wished I could have gone with him, but after what happened, I'm glad I wasn't there." Joe told her as she nodded. "Where are you headed?"

"I'm also heading to Hawaii, my cousin Allison lives there and she called and asked if I could fly out. She had helped rescue some people who had survived the crash, she said the first person she pulled is the only one that had no ID on him and he still hasn't woken up yet. She told me that she felt like someone I had told her about and was hoping I could ID him for them and let his family know." Nancy told him.

"I hope it's Frank." Joe said as they got on the plane to take them to Hawaii as Nancy agreed.

Once they arrived Allison met them at the airport.

"I'm so glad you came Nancy." Allison said as she and Nancy hugged each other.

"Me, too. Allison, this is a friend of mine, Joe Hardy. He came here to find out what happened to his older brother, Frank, who had been on the plane that exploded." Nancy told her cousin.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, thou I wish it could have been for a different reason." Allison said as she and Joe shook hands.

"I agree with you on that." Joe said as they headed out to her car and she drove them to the hospital.

Once there the three of them learned that he had finally woke-up an hour ago but only for a few minutes. When they went to his room and saw who it was Nancy and Joe were shocked.

"Oh Frank." Joe said as he walked up to his brother.

"I'm guessing from your reaction that this is your big brother?" Allison asked him

"Yeah. It is my brother. I would have been with him if I hadn't caught the flu two days before he flew out here." Joe answered.

"Joe..." they heard Frank whisper, they saw that his brown eyes were open and he was looking at his baby brother. He had heard his brother's voice and that is what woke him up.

"Hey, I'm here. We've been so worried. I took the first flight out here once I was well enough to leave the house." Joe said as Allison stepped out to get a doctor to tell them that the 'John Doe' was awake again and that his name was Frank Hardy, according to his younger brother, who had flown out to Hawaii to find out what happened to him.

The doctor came and checked him over again and changed the name on the file before leaving and telling the four talked until Frank fell asleep again. The doctor let Frank leave the hospital the next day and a few hours later, the Hardy brothers where at the airport saying goodbye to Allison and Nancy, who was staying in Hawaii for a few more days to spend time with her cousin Allison. The brothers where on their way home to their family in Bayport who had a welcome home party for Frank planned out when they returned, Joe had called his family to tell them that Frank was alive and he would be returning with him. Their family was so relieved to hear the good news.

"Thanks for everything Allison." Frank said to her.

"It was my pleasure, Frank. I hope to see you both again one day, without any exploding planes." Allison said with a laugh.

"I agree with you on that one." Frank replied.

"Take care, be safe on your journey home and on your next mystery." Nancy said to them.

"We will, and you do the same." Joe told Nancy, she was like him and Frank, solving mysteries in her home town of River Heights; some would help her father win a case for a client since her father was a lawyer and some would have no impact on a case.

The two brothers waved farewell one last time before they boarded the plane to take them home to their family and friends and whatever the next mystery they find in Bayport.

* * *

 **SB/Kierra: Hope you have enjoyed the story!**

 _Annie: Review please and let us know what you think and be nice with it._

 **SB/Kierra: Cya!**

 _Annie: Bye!_


End file.
